Man of Marble
by foolofatook001
Summary: In which the marble cracks - just a little. Little bit of one-sided Eponine x Marius. (I lied about it being a oneshot.) Rated T for consumption of alcohol.
1. ABC Cafe (Red and Black)

Rated T for consumption of alcohol. Because, you know, _Grantaire._

* * *

They called him the man of marble. They named him Apollo. They said his only loves were Patria ( _la belle France_ ) and _liberté_. He was always at the head of the cause, making speeches, rallying the troops, planning, plotting, recruiting.

Enjolras didn't have time for any emotion other than patriotism, they said. He will never change, they added.

Eponine wouldn't know, personally - when Marius was in the room, she tended not to notice anyone else. Who would _want_ to look at anyone else - even if it was the famed Apollo himself - when one could look at Marius? All she knew of Enjolras was that he was the leader of Les Amis de l'ABC, and that he would probably end up getting Marius killed. For this reason she was, naturally, distrustful. But nothing had happened yet, and she was with Marius, and all was right with the world.

And then came the girl. Marius was smitten instantly, and instantly, Eponine knew she was in for a broken heart. He was such a dear fool - he'd asked her to find out the where his "angel" lived. She'd said, _Yes, of course,_ and promptly headed for the Café Musain, where she knew he would be later. She knew where the angel lived already. Right now, she just wanted to ease the pain of her breaking heart.

Grantaire was thrilled to have a drinking partner who could match him glass for glass, and she was fair drunk by the time Marius arrived. He made a beeline for her, but was stopped by a group of Les Amis, including Enjolras. She narrowed her eyes at their backs and set down her glass, letting their conversation wash over her.

The fearless leader, the man of marble, was going on about needing a sign to begin their rebellion. Eponine held back a snort. What was he waiting for, fireworks? The longer they waited, the less likely it was that they would actually begin anything, much less a revolution.

Now Grantaire and Joly were teasing Marius about having his head in the clouds. She decided to let them have their fun - he deserved it, for acting like such a dolt. Grantaire threw out the phrase "in love," which sent a tiny pang through her dulled heart. She raised her glass to her lips, but it was empty. She set it back down.

"It is better than an opera!" Grantaire finished with a grin.

Eponine watched as Enjolras crossed over to the smaller group of young men, reprimanding them and reminding them of what they fought for. _The man of marble, indeed,_ she thought, amused. _He has no room for love in his revolution._ Enjolras stood to leave.

Marius stood as well and began defending himself, saying that if only he had been there, he would understand what love did to a man. The rest of Les Amis joined in, mocking Marius, but also throwing Enjolras's words back in his face. He looked as if he wasn't sure whether to be disgusted or furious. Eponine could practically see the impatience coming off him in waves. Well, perhaps that was the fault of the wine - she was fairly certain she'd let it go to her head.

"Who cares about your lonely soul?" Enjolras snapped at Marius, and Eponine silently agreed. "We strive towards a larger goal. Our little lives don't count at all!"

And this was the reason she didn't like Enjolras, she remembered. Because he would probably be the death of Marius. Well, she amended, either him or the father of his precious angel girl.

"Listen, everybody!" Courfeyrac called. Eponine looked up and saw her little brother standing near the door.

"General Lamarque is dead," he reported.

Perhaps she was imagining it, but she thought Enjolras fair lit up at this news. "His death is the sign we await!" the young man cried. Quickly, he began laying plans for their revolution.

Eponine watched as Marius was slowly drawn away into the group of plotting rebels and sighed. She knew, from prior experience, that this would be going on for a while. But she'd promised to show Marius where the girl lived, and so she would.

First, though, she was going to convince Grantaire to separate with that bottle of wine he had for a bit.

* * *

They were _still_ talking. Eponine was bored out of her mind. Grantaire had shared, yes, but they'd been talking so long, she felt she'd not had enough to be patient. She tried to distract herself by watching Marius, but now it was poisoned by the knowledge that he'd given his heart to another girl, and so was not as effective as it might have been otherwise. Grantaire had been pulled into the discussion at last, and was therefore unreachable. She decided to go get a breath of fresh air, standing up on wobbly legs.

Once she was outside, the light breeze stirred up her now-sluggish brain once again. She didn't have to despair just yet. Perhaps, when Marius actually talked to the girl, he would find her less wonderful than he'd thought, and then he would come back to her, to his Eponine. She put her back to the wall and slid down to the ground. Who was she kidding? Marius would never love her. Not when he was in unending raptures about this girl whom he didn't even know. A tear slipped down her cheek; she did not try to stop it. The tear turned to more tears, and the tears to sobs. She sobbed for Marius. She sobbed for herself. She sobbed for the whole wretched mess that was her life.

There was a surprised cough from behind her. She lifted her tear-stained face to see the man of marble himself, looking less like marble than usual.

* * *

He'd only agreed to help because Marius was throwing himself into a panic and generally making a nuisance of himself - something about how if he didn't find Eponine, he'd never be able to find the love of his life, or some nonsense like that. He'd just agreed to get him to shut up and then gone outside, because if he heard Marius say the word "love" one more time while he was trying to get things done - !

He hadn't expected to actually find her outside. He also hadn't expected to find her slumped against the wall of the café, sobbing as though her heart was broken in two.

He was fairly certain she was drunk; he'd seen her begging drinks off Grantaire all night. Actually, he'd been a bit surprised - she usually never left Marius's side (they called her the Shadow, out of earshot) and yet she'd come to the Café Musain and immediately struck up a conversation with Grantaire.

"What - what do you want?" she hiccuped, scrubbing at her eyes vigorously. He eyed her coolly.

"You'll just make it worse if you rub at it," he remarked. She stopped scrubbing immediately. "Marius was looking for you."

Instead of leaping to her feet, as he'd expected she'd do at this piece of news, she laughed bitterly and leaned her head back against the wall.

"Of course he is," she said. She was speaking rather quickly, though as he had never had a conversation with her, he didn't know if this was the fault of the liquor or how she normally spoke.

"Aren't you going to go to him?" he asked with a touch of asperity. He needed to get Marius to shut up so he could get on with his planning. Eponine looked up at him again.

"You have somewhere better to be, then? Les Amis cannot function without you?" she said with a low laugh.

"I told Marius I would look for you, mademoiselle, and I intend to return you to him as well," he said, folding his arms over his chest. This girl - this _drunk_ girl - was not going to get the better of him.

"Yes, return me to Marius like a package he has lost. Why don't you do that, man of marble?"

"Well, you are not a package," said Enjolras, surprising both of them. Quickly, he added, "We strive for a free France, after all. _Liberté, égalité, fraternité,_ " as if excusing himself, then cursed inwardly.

Eponine was eyeing him with a strange expression on her face. "And so the marble cracks," she said softly. "There is flesh underneath."

"You are drunk, mademoiselle," he said shortly, holding out his hand. "And Marius is waiting for you. While he waits, he drives the rest of us to madness, so if you please, you ought to take him off our hands."

She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. "Now, mademoiselle," Enjolras said, "please remove Marius from the premises, so that we may get our revolution planned without him extolling the virtues of his unknown love." And he smiled - just a little.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, so this is my first Les Mis fic, don't hurt me! *ducks* I've been reading a lot of Enjonine stuff lately, and the song "Red and Black (ABC Café)" has been stuck in my head for the last FOUR DAYS, so I decided to do something with both of them together. My absolute _favorite_ bit in that song is when Enjolras goes, "Who _cares_ about your lonely soul?" so that needed to be in there.

 **Updated because of some editing stuff.**


	2. One Day More

2\. One Day More

"One more day all on my own," Eponine said to herself, softly, bitterly. She'd been a fool- and it was her own fault, too. She'd _willingly_ given Marius away to Cosette. She still had the letter for him, though, from his lovely lady - she'd selfishly hidden it in her skirt pocket, guiltily staring at Marius, her Marius, as he went past her in a panic. It hurt to see him in such a state, but a part of her was viciously glad that Cosette was gone. She knew there would never be a chance for her, though - he was too far gone. The best she could do would be to go to the barricade and fight with him, as a loyal friend.

Decided, she went about disguising herself as a young man, knowing it would be better if she kept a low profile - and she figured she could get closer to Marius that way without him trying to send her back. Tucking her hair up into her cap, she strode out into the streets, heading for the Café Musain.

As she approached, she saw Enjolras, the man of marble, Apollo himself, making the rounds in front of the café, clasping arms and and giving bold words of encouragement. She tugged her cap lower over her face, but it seemed as though the movement drew the revolutionary's attention. He walked over to her. She turned, trying to hide her face. He would send her back, she knew it; he didn't have room for young girls in his rebellion - He clasped her arm. "Well met, _citoyen_ ," he said with a firm handshake.

"Well met, _citoyen_ ," she replied, keeping her voice low. Maybe she could get away with this.

"You follow him to the barricade, then?" His tone did not change, but when Eponine glanced up at him, his dark eyes were piercing.

"Yes," she declared, straightening. Her eyes sparked in challenge. Let him send her away- let him try!

"Good," he said, releasing her arm. Eponine blinked. "I am afraid, if he comes, that he will be reckless. You will watch over him, won't you?"

"Anything - anything to keep him safe," she replied, somewhat at a loss.

"Your devotion is your crown," he said, sounding for all the world like a priest giving a benediction. " _Vive la France!"_

" _Vive la France,_ " she said, and Enjolras moved away, clapping the shoulder of a heavyset man just past her.

Eponine stood in the street facing the café.

 _I am afraid, if he comes, that he will be reckless. You will watch over him, won't you?_

"You have a good friend, Monsieur Marius," she said softly. Cosette's letter seemed to be burning a hole in her pocket. _Damn_ Enjolras for making her feel so guilty! Wasn't it better this way, if he thought his love was gone, if he thought he had nothing left to lose? Would he not devote himself fully to the cause? Wasn't that what Enjolras _wanted?_ And yet, the man of marble was afraid that Marius would be _reckless_. She would keep him safe, but he would do a better job as a member of Les Amis now! The fearless leader wasn't supposed to _care_ about Marius's recklessness; that was why she disliked him.

She strode angrily into the café, only to stop dead at the sight of her parents, working in tandem, easily relieving Les Amis de l'ABC of their weapons and valuables. Her breath hitched, and she pulled her cap even lower. She couldn't let them see her. They'd probably try to kill her.

In her haste to get away from them, she didn't realize where she was going and ran straight into Grantaire, who was, as usual, drunk. Thankfully, her hat stayed on.

She glared up at him. "Watch it," she snapped.

"Ah, come, relax a little, m'sieur," he drawled. "It's the day before we all die. Have a drink or two."

She pushed him away, disgusted. "You don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't I?" He raised an eyebrow. "Our leader doesn't care whether he lives or dies tomorrow, as long as something changes. Do you think any of the rest of them do, either?"

"You're drunk," she said, dismissively, but a little doubt crept into her mind. Was that what being fully devoted to this revolution meant? Her life was not, perhaps, the most enjoyable- but was she willing to give it up for Les Amis' little rebellion?

"I am not here for a revolution," she said, and it was true. She didn't care about speeches and _liberté, égalité, fraternité_ and _la belle France_. She was there for Marius.

Grantaire was squinting at her, brow furrowed. "I know you," he said slowly.

Eponine forced a laugh. "M'sieur, you are drunk. I have never met you before tonight." He was still squinting at her. Eponine turned away from him and headed for the second floor of the café, where a pile of rifles had been laid on one of the tables. Students were milling around, some running errands, others preparing arms, others drinking one last round before the funeral. She didn't see Marius.

 _Perhaps_ , she thought, _perhaps he has gone after his lady, and will not come to the barricade._ She wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed.

Enjolras was making his rounds inside the café now, still clasping arms and speaking fiery words of revolution and patriotism. Marius, usually with him and Combeferre, was nowhere in sight. Eponine bit her lip. Where was he?

Suddenly, Marius came charging up the stairs, a red coat clutched in his fist that Eponine recognized from Musichetta's mending pile.

"My place is here; I fight with you!" he cried, and the whole of the café burst into a spontaneous cheer.

Eponine couldn't find it within herself to be relieved, not when death was on the line - though when had it not been? She had always lived side by side with death. But she resolved herself now - she would die herself before she let death take Marius.

She happened to glance at Enjolras, and he was smiling - smiling! A grim, determined smile, but a smile nonetheless. She hadn't thought the man of marble was _capable_ of smiling. And yet… A dim memory touched her mind, of a hand offered in help and the smallest of smiles. That had been him, hadn't it? Earlier that evening. That seemed ages ago now, worlds away.

 _Our leader doesn't care whether he lives or dies tomorrow,_ said Grantaire's voice in her head. _Do you think any of the rest of them do?_

If Marius thought he had nothing to lose… _He_ wouldn't care whether he lived or died, either. No wonder Enjolras thought he might be reckless.

She had to keep him safe. Whatever it took.

o0o

He had to hand it to her - the girl, Eponine, was a persistent one. Disguising herself to go to the barricades, all for Marius. He wondered, briefly, what she saw in him, then shook the thought away. Now was not the time. All his plans were falling into place at an alarming rate, and he was being pulled every which way:

"Where do you want these rifles, Apollo?"

"Enjolras! The flags!"

"Is everything in position?"

He thanked God for Combeferre, right beside him. This revolution would have gone nowhere without him - without any of them, he amended, widening his gaze to the rest of Les Amis, who were doing their best to get things sorted. Even Marius was being helpful - Enjolras had almost forgotten what it was like, to have a Marius who wasn't lovesick and distracted. He was glad Marius had got his head out of the clouds - or perhaps he'd had a spat with his lady. It didn't matter - he was here now and it was like he'd never been gone. Enjolras couldn't stop the smile that crept onto his face.

He caught a glimpse of Eponine in her ragged trousers and dirty cap pulled low over her face, avidly gazing at Marius, who was dashing around helping make sure everything was ready. Instead of her usual complacent gaze, however, she wore a concerned expression - one that was desperately sad, yet oddly _set_ , somehow, strangely fixed, as if she'd made a decision and didn't care for the conclusion.

Enjolras realized he was staring at Eponine with a small frown and quickly turned around. She clearly didn't want to attract Marius's attention, and gaping in her direction wouldn't help that. Besides, he had better things to do than ponder the thoughts of lovestruck girls.

o0o

Eponine was getting antsy. It was nearly time for the funeral, and she was infected by the purpose driving the rest of Les Amis de l'ABC. Her foot tapped incessantly under the table where she sat in the corner, tucked out of the way. From here, she could watch and not be watched, which was fine by her.

She caught of Gavroche, darting here and there through the crowd, running messages, receiving friendly cuffs from some of the students. Her parents had disappeared. She was relieved and annoyed at the same time; it was like them to leech onto something like this and turn it into a way to turn a profit.

Enjolras was looking in her direction, a slight frown on his face. What was he thinking? Perhaps he was regretting leaving Marius's protection up to her. Surely he knew she would defend him with her life, if need be? She'd said _Anything to keep him safe_ , and she had meant anything. Marius was worth more to her than her life, anyway.

The man of marble looked away, the candlelight catching his golden curls. Suddenly a person loomed up in front of her, catching her off guard.

"You look better without the hat," said a _very_ drunk Grantaire, flopping into the chair across from her. "Shadowing Marius to his death, mademoiselle?"

"He will not die," she snapped. "I suppose you had another bottle that gave you clearer vision and a sharper memory?"

Grantaire laughed, too loudly. "Wine makes me think faster, mam'selle Shadow."

"Or not at all," Eponine muttered, once again tugging her cap lower over her face and scanning the room for Marius. She found him immediately, talking animatedly with Joly, his face alight, hands making wild gestures. She smiled, despite herself. He'd thrown himself wholeheartedly into Les Amis once again.

"The funeral procession begins in twenty minutes!" Combeferre announced, and a great shout went up, both inside the café and out of it.

"To the streets!" someone else shouted, and they were off, clutching flags and pistols. Eponine and Grantaire were swept out with them, Eponine desperately trying to keep Marius in her sights, Grantaire laughing like a madman. She wished he'd shut up.

She stumbled, her foot catching on a raised cobblestone, and she crashed to the ground, instinctively raising her hands to protect her head, curling up into a ball so she wouldn't be run over. Grantaire tripped over her and went sprawling.

She would have to wait for the mob to get through, and then try to find Marius again. Eponine groaned mentally at this, and cursed herself for tripping, then cursed Grantaire for being drunk and tripping over her. His boot had caught her right in the ribs and now they ached fiercely.

A hand seized her shoulder and yanked her to her feet. "Fool," Enjolras barked, dark eyes flashing. "You'll be trampled." He shifted his grip to her shoulder and grabbed Grantaire by the collar, hoisting him to his feet as well. The drunk university student grumbled and batted at him, but the marble man didn't release his iron grip, pulling the two of them down the street along with the stream of people rushing to the funeral procession.

"Stay close," Enjolras ordered, letting go of Eponine's shoulder. "We need to get to the front - and that is where Marius will be," he added.

She hurried in his wake as he dragged Grantaire behind him, shoving through the crowd that was starting to mass for Lamarque's funeral. Finally, he drew to a halt near the edge of the street down which the funeral procession would come.

"Enjolras, there you are," a voice said from behind Eponine, and she ducked away from Marius as he came to stand next to his leader. "Where were you?"

"Fetching Grantaire," the man of marble replied, giving Eponine time to get a short distance away. Grantaire muttered something under his breath that was most certainly not a compliment for Enjolras.

Marius laughed, and it was such an unexpected, welcome thing that Eponine couldn't keep the smile from her face. Leave it to Marius to find mirth on the eve of battle.

o0o

Enjolras finally released Grantaire's collar, and he stepped away quickly, brushing himself off and glaring daggers in Enjolras's direction. Enjolras ignored him and scanned the crowd intently, making sure Les Amis were all in position, spread evenly along the edge of the road. The plan must not fail now. He spotted Joly, then Courfeyrac, then Combeferre, then Bossuet, then Prouvaire, and some of the tension went out of his shoulders. Good. They were all in place.

Marius set his hand on Enjolras's shoulder. "Are you ready?"

"Mon ami, do you even have to ask?"

o0o

The funeral procession was coming. Eponine could just see the top of the massive hearse if she stood on her tip-toes. A hush fell over the street. Mounted officers, plumed helmets glinting dully in the uncertain, gray light, trotted down the street in a straight, orderly line.

Unbidden, the plan that she'd heard Enjolras repeating so many times in the café came to mind. _When the cannons are past, we take the hearse. Then we form the barricade! We will defend it to our last breath, if necessary. The cavalry will try to cut us off; we must not let them -_

She shook her head. She was here for Marius. That was all. Right now, he stood beside Enjolras, looking down the street at the approaching hearse. He looked grim and determined, his mouth set in a firm line. Her heart ached at the sight of him. The letter dug into her leg.

She was closer to Marius and Enjolras now, creeping forward. The cannons were nearly past, the hearse fast approaching.

Enjolras stepped out into the street, red flag in hand, Marius right behind him.


	3. A Little Fall of Rain

3\. A Little Fall of Rain

The barricade was complete and utter chaos - shouts, guns, smoke, blood, pain - and Enjolras hardly knew which way was up. Just pop up, fire, duck down, powder, ram, ball, reload, pop back up again, fire - but the soldiers were continuing their advance, and the men behind the barricade were sustaining injuries.

Suddenly he saw Marius scrambling up to the top of the barricade, a lighted torch in his hand. "Fool!" he yelled, starting forward, "You'll be shot - " The reprimand died on his lips as he saw what Marius held in his other hand - a barrel of gunpowder. Marius looked wild, but his voice did not shake as he threatened to blow them all to oblivion.

The captain at the top of the barricade sneered. Another leveled his rifle at Marius; Marius seemed oblivious - or, at the least, uncaring. Enjolras started forward again, but Marius dipped the torch toward the barrel of gunpowder, warning them all back. The soldier squeezed the trigger -

And suddenly Eponine was there, pulling the barrel of the gun to her own chest. She gasped and fell back, the soldiers began to back away under orders from the captain, but all Enjolras could hear was Eponine's voice saying _Anything to keep him safe._ He clambered up to the top of the barricade, took the gunpowder and torch from Marius, who was still a little wild-eyed, and handed them over to Feuilly. He scanned the area for Eponine, finding her in a corner, clearly in pain. He grabbed Marius by the shoulder and almost shoved him over towards her. "Eponine," he hissed in his ear.

Marius looked confused. "Eponine?" he repeated. "What are you - " Enjolras saw the moment when Marius's eyes landed on her - a look of horror replaced the one of confusion. He pushed his way through Les Amis, some of whom were furious with him, and was at her side in a moment, taking her in his arms. Enjolras saw her eyelids flutter weakly. All of Les Amis had come down from the barricade now, and stood silent behind Enjolras, keeping vigil.

"Don't you fret, m'sieur Marius," Eponine said, weakly, but in the strange silence that seemed to have descended upon the street, they could all hear her clearly. "I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain - " she coughed wetly - "can hardly hurt me now."

Distantly, Enjolras realized it _had_ begun to rain. _Let's see Marius try to blow us all to oblivion now,_ he thought and was instantly disgusted with himself for both the inappropriate thought and his sudden anger at Marius. He had gotten the soldiers to retreat, it had _worked,_ hadn't it? _Yes_ , said a little voice in his head, _but it's also the reason Eponine is dying right now. And you are complicit, as well. You made her promise to look out for him -_ He shut the thought down. He couldn't afford to be distracted; the soldiers could be back any time. But there was a drama unfolding right in front of him, and he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt surging up inside him.

Marius cradled Eponine close to his chest, a look of pain on his face. "You will live, 'Ponine, dear God above," he told her, voice cracking. He lifted a hand to her cheek, and Enjolras glanced away. The scene was an intimate one; he felt as though he was intruding. He glanced back, once, and Eponine's dark eyes caught his and held them. The surge of guilt that had threatened to overwhelm him welled back up, and his mouth tightened - but there was no condemnation in her eyes, only a sort of peace, and that same resolution he'd seen earlier. He forced himself to hold her gaze until she looked away once more, back to Marius, and then all the light left her eyes and she slumped over in Marius's arms.

Enjolras bowed his head. The square was silent. Marius cradled Eponine for a moment more, then gently laid her on the ground. Gavroche tucked his hand inside Courfeyrac's. Feuilly doffed his cap.

Marius stood, meeting Enjolras's eyes, a haunted look on his face. He said nothing, just walked past him into the Musain. As he passed, Enjolras saw he clutched a folded piece of paper in his clenched fist.

The others slowly followed Marius into the café, carrying wounded friends, fetching food and bandages and checking to see if there was any piece of furniture left that would help shore up the barricade. Enjolras was left alone in the square.

He crossed over to where Eponine's body lay on the far side of the square, against a wall, and looked down at her. Her eyes were still open, staring glassily into the darkening sky. Drops of rain pattered on her unfeeling face.

Slowly, Enjolras knelt and gently closed her eyes, then brushed the raindrops off her face. He stood again. She looked peaceful, now. At rest. No sign that she'd died violently, before her time, for a revolution she hadn't been a part of and a man who had never loved her as she loved him. Enjolras stared down at her for a long time.

"Here lies Eponine," he pronounced suddenly to the empty square. "Drawn into this revolution unwillingly, she was the first to fall. 'Greater love has no one than this: that he lay down his life for his friends.' This is Eponine. For love of her friend, she drew the enemy fire. For love of her friend, she endured ridicule and heartbreak. For love of her friend - " He stopped and continued in a softer tone. "For love of her friend, she gave her life. Marius Pontmercy, you do not know what a friend you had; nor, I think, the depth of her love for you.

"But rest assured, Eponine, that your death will not be in vain. We will fight when the soldiers return, we will drive them back, and we will rally to the flag of France, and of freedom!

"And," he said, looking down at Eponine's still body once more, "we will be fighting under your name. Now we will be fighting for you, Eponine."

Then he turned on his heel and strode into the café as a soft breeze passed through the square. He had a revolution to see through.

* * *

 **A/N:** (I just realized I left out an author's note on the last chapter and I meant to have one. Oh well.)

Oh, the feels! I can't listen to "A Little Fall of Rain" without tearing up; I love Eponine too much. (Possibly because I relate to her the most...?) I know I was fudging up film canon a bit, but hey, it's a fanfiction! I just loved the idea of Enjolras giving Eponine a eulogy, and with his penchant for speeches it seemed fitting. So there you go.

Question: I have a next chapter in mind, but it involves ghosts. Should I go there, or keep it as is?

Review, s'il vous plait!


	4. Epilogue (Finale)

4\. Epilogue/Finale

It was strangely quiet, like all sound had been muted. Eponine blinked several times, wondering where she was. It looked like the square where they had taken the funeral procession - here Gavroche's elephant, there a massive barricade, taller, stronger than it had been before. Everything was brighter, but still had a certain hazy quality she couldn't quite place. She was standing at the foot of the barricade, but with a thought, she found herself at the top, and looked down to see the Café Musain. The streets were eerily empty, but she thought she could see, if she peered hard enough from the top of the gigantic barricade, movement inside the café.

Suddenly she spotted, to her shock, _herself,_ lying in a corner of the square. Enjolras - she could tell by the red jacket - knelt next to her. What was he doing?

She found herself drifting towards him, and with another shock she realized she was floating. She was now near enough to see what Enjolras was doing, however, and the shock wore off as she peered over his shoulder at her still body.

He was closing her eyes, sliding the lids over her empty stare. Then, with a gentleness that surprised her, he brushed the still-visible raindrops off her face. He stood, looking down at her. Eponine rose with him, unable to look away from her peaceful-looking body.

Then Enjolras began to speak, and his strident voice echoed in the square like it had so many times before - but instead of delivering a rousing speech about liberty or Patria, he was delivering a eulogy - for _her_. She watched his face, fascinated - he was so full of life and fury in this hazy and muted place she now occupied.

"And," he finished, looking down at her body once more, "we will be fighting under your name. Now we will be fighting for you… Eponine."

He turned to go back into the café, but before he went, Eponine pressed a kiss to his forehead, in thanks and benediction. He paused, as if he had felt something, then continued on, going back to his revolution.

o0o

Enjolras looked around, confused. He was back at the barricade - but all the soldiers were mysteriously absent. Last he remembered, he'd been facing down a squad on the second story of the Musain, side by side with Grantaire. What _was_ this?

A slim figure was approaching him, picking its way over the top of the barricade. With a start, he realized who it was. "Eponine?" he asked. She looked up at him with a sad smile, and all his guilt came rushing back. But if _she_ was here, then that meant…

"I just met Gavroche," she said. "He was with Courfeyrac."

Enjolras just nodded, still in shock.

"And Joly and Feuilly and Prouvaire are somewhere along the way," she continued, gesturing behind her.

"Are they," Enjolras said, mostly just to say something. Eponine smiled that same sad smile.

"It's all right," she said, and somehow it _was_ all right. And yet… "It takes a little time to get used to it."

He frowned. "Where - where are we?" He felt as though his mind was working at half speed.

"I'm not sure, really," Eponine said, frowning. "I could see everything that happened after I… after I died, and people started showing up here soon after, but I couldn't do anything to help you…" She trailed off, lost in dark memories. Then she looked up at him, and a sly smile crossed her face. "Thank you for the speech, monsieur," she said. "It was very inspiring."

He gaped at her. "The - the square was empty," he stammered, in a rare loss of composure.

" _I_ heard you," she said, looking amused. Then she sobered. "I haven't seen Monsieur Marius," she said. "Do you know - did he - " She seemed unable to finish. He felt a strange surge of pity. She'd _died_ for him; of course she should know if he lived. Unfortunately…

"My apologies, but I don't know, Eponine," he said, and she looked down, uncertainty marring her face. "Things were so scattered…"

"I understand," she said heavily.

"We could look for him," Enjolras offered, holding out a hand to her. She looked back up at him, as if gauging his sincerity.

"All right," she said, taking his hand and letting him help her over a table that stood between them.

"Did anyone else come with you?" she asked as they made their way down the barricade, floating over some places, climbing in others. "They all were coming at the same time and there was a lot of confusion, but they stopped after you got here - it's fitting, I suppose, that you were the last."

"Grantaire," Enjolras said, and the surprise struck him anew. "I died with Grantaire. He stood with me at the last."

"I knew he had it in him," Eponine said, warmly. "We should look for him also."

"It will be a good thing if we do not find Marius, you know," he said, giving her a sideways glance.

She smiled sadly. "I know."

They reached the bottom of the barricade, and in the square stood Grantaire, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, and Gavroche, all laughing uproariously at something Grantaire had just said.

"Salut," said Enjolras, and they all whirled to look at him.

"Apollo, I found Gavroche!" Courfeyrac cried happily, and Gavroche beamed.

Grantaire was looking at him with an odd mixture of pride and defiance. "Mon bon ami," Enjolras said with a grave nod, and Grantaire smiled, then glanced down and raised one eyebrow.

Enjolras realized he was still holding onto Eponine's hand. With that realization came the memory of their mission. "Have any of you seen Marius?" he asked. Grantaire shrugged. Combeferre shook his head, and Courfeyrac looked apologetic.

"I saw the ol' man takin' 'im," Gavroche said, pointing to the alley behind the café. "Went inta th' sewer. I fink they got away."

"What old man?" Enjolras asked, frowned.

"You know - th' one what killed Javert," Gavroche explained, with a touch of impatience at Enjolras's lack of memory.

"Cosette's father?" Eponine breathed, mostly to herself. "He will be safe, then." A sort of peace spread across her features. "That is good news, Gavroche," she said, smiling at the small boy.

"Anytime, mam'selle," he replied with a cheeky grin and tip of an imaginary hat.

"Listen," said Combeferre, frowning. They all paused.

 _Do you hear the people sing, lost in the valley of the night? It is a music of a people who are climbing to the light!_

The song seemed to be carried on the wind, and held the sound of a hundred voices all at once. "It's our song," said Courfeyrac in wonder. "The revolution's."

 _They will live again in freedom in the garden of the Lord… We will walk behind the plowshare, we will put away the sword… The chain will be broken and all men will have their reward…_

"It's the people," Enjolras breathed. "The revolution - it wasn't in vain - ?"

Eponine lifted her head and laughed joyfully, then added her voice to the song, her alto blending in perfectly. " _Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Somewhere beyond the barricade, is there a world you long to see?_ "

Enjolras took up the refrain, hearing the rest of his friends join in. " _Do you hear the people sing? Say, do you hear the distant drums? It is the future that they bring when tomorrow comes!_ "

And the sun broke over the horizon, and the square was diffused in golden light.

* * *

 **A/N:** The end! As promised, Ghost!Enjonine. I love the final song, it's so good. I wanted to change it up a bit, and I KNOW, I know the revolution didn't actually succeed in real life, but it's the afterlife. Enjolras can think what he wants. Also hope he was not out of character... I know some people are a bit touchy when it comes to him, myself included.

So, you have finished this (hopefully decent?) piece of Les Mis fanfiction. But you want more! Here are a couple recommendations:

 _Les Trésors de Mes Jours d'Automne,_ by Sasha Snape. This is a really awesome, really adorable, really clever piece that is somewhat of an AU. There is also Enjonine. It's wonderful. It's not finished, but maybe if more people read it and review, she will update it again?

 _Icarus Drowning_ , by unicornesque. Another AU, from the book _Delirium_. This one is also not done, but, like I said, if you read and review, perhaps it will be updated?

 _We'll Find It On Our Own Time_ , by Lady Stormbraver. Just a clever oneshot. Enjonine, of course.

All of these are definitely worth a read!


End file.
